Dark Tears
by Komouri Dragon
Summary: A story about a trainer named Komouri, who aspires to become the very best of them all. First story, be easy! Loosely based off of the Red/Blue and Gold/Silver versions.
1. Ceres

Chapter 1 - Ceres  
  
  
  
Komouri sat in his room, watching his TV. The Pokémon League Johto Finals were taking place, signifying the end of the league season. This meant that a new season started tommorow. And the first day of every season, is when the Professors give away the starter Pokémon to the local trainers. The trainers on the television screen were both down to 2 Pokémon each. One sent out Charizard, the other Heracross. Komouri watched as the statistics of each Pokémon went by the bottom of the screen. He watched, and when the stats were done, spoke to himself. "Charizard will win this, easily... Heracross doesn't have any attack that will affect Charizard well, and Charizard has the type and attack advantadge." The battle went by, and though the two Pokémon fought fiercely for their trainers, the Charizard overpowered Heracross. Then their final Pokémon were sent out. Slowbro and Golduck left their Poké Balls, and prepared for orders. Komouri didn't need statistics to tell this one "Golduck will win this easily. Slowbro is too slow to win." He watched the battle, and was amazed at the result. Slowbro had beaten Golduck with a combination of psychic attacks and a groundshaking Earthquake attack. Komouri watched as the winner was awarded the title of Johto League Champion. the Johto and Kanto league Champions would both face off later and the winner would battle the Elite Four. The Elite Four were the top trainers in both Leagues. It was every trainer's dream to face them, and possibly even defeat them! Anyone who defeated them was declared the League Champion of both leagues. Komouri watched the stadium celebrate the Johto League Champion. He turned the TV off, quickly becoming bored.  
  
"Which Pokémon will I choose tommorow?" Komouri thought aloud to himself. Professor Laurel, the Professor of Redwood City, had 6 options, unlike Elm and Oak. Laurel allowed a trainer to choose between Cyndaquil and Charmander, the Fire-type Pokémon, Squirtle and Totodile, the Water-types, and Bulbasaur and Chikorita, the two Grass-type Pokémon. Komouri wasn't sure what he wanted. Frankly, he would be glad with anything he was able to get. There were 5 trainers leaving tomorrow, most of them between 10 and 12. Komouri was 13, turning 14 in only a single week. He had chosen to stay and wait, and to learn more about Pokémon before he left. And tommorow he was leaving. He had become the Professor's Assistant, as the other children called him. He had helped Professor Laurel with various things over the last year, and had learned a lot about Pokémon in general. Professor Laurel had given him a Pokédex when he first became his assistant. Komouri flipped his Pokédex open, and selected the first of his two first choices. The Pokédex loaded the information. "Squirtle, the tiny turtle Pokémon. Average Heigth is one foot, eight inches, Average Weight is twenty pounds. After birth, its back swells and hardens into a shell. It powerfully sprays foam from its mouth." The Pokédex showed Squirtle's picture on the screen. "Squirtle evolves into Wartortle at level 16, and then into Blastoise at level 36." Komouri then sorted through more Pokémon, and selected Totodile. "Totodile, the big jaw Pokémon. Average Heigth is 2 feet, Average Weight is twenty-one pounds. Its well-developed jaws are powerful and capable of crushing anything. Even its trainer must be careful. Totodile evolves into Croconaw at level 18, and evolves into Feraligatr at level 30. Komouri sighed. "I'll sleep on it. I'll figure it out before 7:30 tomorrow..." Komouri flopped onto his bed and closed his eyes. Within moments, he was asleep.  
  
Komouri slowly opened his eyes as the sun forced its way through his window and into his eyes. "What time is it?" he muttered to himself as he tried to force himself to wake up. He looked at his Pokémon Gear on his wrist, and saw the time. "7:00 AM. At least I didn't sleep in..." Komouri mumbled as he pushed himself out of bed. He had thirty minutes until he had to pick up his Pokémon with the other trainers. He still hadn't decided for sure which Pokémon he wanted. "Squirtle, or Totodile? I can't decide!" Komouri quickly changed his clothes, picked up his Backpack, and made his bed, and ran down the stairs. He set his pack on the table and put a piece of bread in the toaster. While the bread was toasting, he opened up his pack. In the pocket on the right side, he had two Potions and a single Antidote. In the front pocket he had two Poké Balls, and the Main Pocket, for his important and larger items, was empty, as was his left pocket, for TMs and HMs he found along the way. As Komouri was about to close the TM pocket, he started to smell something. "What is that? It smells like smoke!" Komouri let go of his pack and looked around, panicing. Then he saw smoke pouring out of the toaster. "Ah!" was all Komouri had to say, as he ran to the toaster and popped the toast up. The toast was as black as Snorlax's skin, but it crumbled apart much more easily. He threw the burnt toast in the trash, and took out another piece of bread. He put his pack on and shoved the piece of bread in his mouth, and left the house.  
  
Komouri was almost at the lab. Redwood city was a fairly small town, it wasn't on most maps of Johto. Most of the people that knew about it were Professors who knew Professor Laurel, trainers who accidentally stumbled upon it, or the people that already lived there. Very little was in the city, except for Profesor Laurel's Pokémon Laboratory. It was at the top of a small hill near the edge of the city, and was the largest building in the city. Outside, there was a large pond for water Pokémon he was studying, fields for other Pokémon, and a small "forest" for other Pokémon. The forest was actually part of a real forest that he had fenced off from the rest of the forest to keep the Pokémon inside the Laboratory. Inside, there were many laboratories, storage area for Poké Balls that belonged to trainers, and rooms for the Professor and his guests, amog other things. A staircase of stone steps embedded into the soil led up to the front door of the lab. Komouri slowly walked up the stone steps, mentally arguing over which Pokémon he would choose. Then a thought occured to him - what if both of the Pokémon were already picked when he got there? Komouri thought about it for just a moment longer, then started sprinting up the steps.  
  
Komouri finally reached the top, coughing and breathing heavily. "Those stairs are a lot bigger than they look...." Komouri continued trying to catch his breath, and looked through the lab's window to see what was going on. He saw four other trainers, most of them ten or eleven years old, listening to Professor Laurel give his speech to the trainers. "Hold on...there's only four trainers. Professor Laurel said there would be five others!" Komouri shrugged, and guessed maybe they slept in or were sick. He opened the door, and walked inside. Just as Komouri thought, Professor was giving the new trainers a speech about loving your Pokémon, and treating them as friends. Komouri had already heard it this speech before. Professor Laurel saw him, and once he finished his speech, came over to Komouri. "Komouri! What brings you here? Coming to see the trainers off? Or have you decided to take your Pokémon today?" Komouri nodded to the Professor. "Yeah, I've decided to leave today. I was hoping you had enough Pokémon for both the new trainers and me" The Professor gave Komouri a smile "Of course I do! There are plenty of Pokémon for you and the new trainers!" Professor Laurel turned around to face the other trainers, when someone knocked at the door. "Please hold on, I'll be with you in a minute."Professor Laurel told the trainers as he walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
It was Buzz. Buzz had been Komouri's friend and rival for years now, they've known each other most of their lives. Buzz entered the lab, and saw Komouri. "So, Komouri, you're getting your first Pokémon today too?" Komouri nodded. "Then we'll be competing to be the best. Good luck, Komouri, you'll need it!" Buzz turned and greeted the Professor "Hello, Professor Laurel. I'm here for my first Pokmon." Professor Laurel nodded, and turned the Komouri and the others. "Alright, get in a line and you can choose your first Pokémon!" All six trainers lined up, with 2 trainers in front of Komouri, and Buzz right behind him. The first trainer chose Cyndaquil, and Professor Laurel gave him his trainer's license and Pokédex. The second trainer chose Bulbasaur, and Professor Laurel gave him a license and Pokédex. Then it was Komouri's turn. He reached for a Poké Ball, and picked it up. He wanted this one for sure, he knew now. Komouri turned to Professor Laurel, and nodded. "I want this one." Professor Laurel gave Komouri his trainer's license. "Good choice, Komouri. I know you'll take good care of him." Then it was Buzz's turn. Buzz chose Chikorita. Professor Laurel gave Buzz his things, and Buzz took them and turned to Komouri. "Komouri, let's see whose Pokémon is stronger!" Komouri thought for a second, and replied "Sure. Let's go, Buzz!"  
  
The two trainers both sprinted to the door and exited the lab. Outside, they decided to start the battle. The four younger trainers gathered at the door to watch the battle. Buzz threw his Poké Ball, and Chikorita appeared. Chikorita looked around, and saw Buzz, its new trainer. Komouri then threw his Poké Ball between Chikorita and himself. "Squirtle!" The small turtle happily shouted, glad to be out of its Poké Ball. It turned to Komouri, and smiled. "Alright, Squirtle! Time for our first battle!" Squirtle nodded its head, and turned towards Chikorita. Buzz shouted his first order. "Chikorita, use your Growl!" Chikorita acknowledged the order by growling at Squirtle, though the female grass Pokémon wasn't quite as intimidating as its trainer had hoped. "Squirtle, Tail Whip!" Komouri order his Pokémon, and Squirtle whipped its tail towards Chikorita, distracting Chikorita for a moment. That was all Squirtle needed. "Squirtle, tackle it!" Squirtle jumped towards Chikorita, and hit the Pokémon full force. Chikorita didn't wait for an order, and retaliated with a tackle, hitting Squirtle hard. Squirtle was knocked off its feet, and hit the ground in front of its trainer. "Squirtle!" Komouri yelled. He didn't want to see his Pokémon hurt! "Squirtle, tackle it!" "Chikorita, evade and tackle Squirtle!" Buzz order his Pokémon. Chikorita complied, and dodged the Squirtle's tackle, countering with its own. Squirtle fell once more, but forced itself back up, refusing to lose. Komouri admired how Squirtle wouldn't give up, and order it another attack. "Try another tackle!" "You too, Chikorita!" Squirtle leapt at Chikorita, but Chikorita tackled Squirtle in midleap, knocking Squirtle down. Squirtle had taken all it could, but couldn't beat the grass-type. "Squirtle! Are you okay?" Komouri ran to his Pokémon, and knelt down next to it. The four younger trainers watched, not sure if Squirtle was okay or not. "Squirtle..." The Pokémon replied, albeit weakly. Komouri stood up, and pointed the Poké Ball at his Pokémon. "Return, Squirtle. You've had enough." A crimson beam shot from the Poké Ball, and Squirtle turned the same shade of crimson before returning to its Poké Ball.  
  
Komouri stared at the Poké Ball in his hand. He hoped Squirtle was alright. Komouri heard Buzz retrieve his Pokémon after congratulating it, and start walking towards him. "I guess I am the better trainer." Buzz shook his head with a smirk on his face. "See ya 'round, cryboy." Buzz turned around and left Komouri standing there, still staring at his Poké Ball. Komouri had expected more bragging from Buzz, but did recognize the name "cryboy". Buzz called him that because of his name. Komouri Namida. His last name meant tear. Buzz had been calling him "cryboy" since they were both little kids. The name didn't bother him anymore, though. But what did bother him was that Buzz won. Was Buzz really better? Or was it just luck? Komouri wasn't sure. He entered the lab and went to Professor Laurel. "Do you have a machine to heal my Pokémon?" Professor Laurel pointed "Over there in the corner." Komouri walked over and put the Poké Ball into one of the grooves built into the machine. The machine made some noises and a few lights lit up, before the "Finished" light lit up. Komouri then turned to Professor Laurel again. "Thank you for giving me Squirtle. I appreciate it. Is there anything I can do for you?" Professor Laurel turned and watched the other four trainers leave. "Actually, there is, Komouri. One of my associates, Professor Elm, has asked me to come and see one of his 'newest discoveries'. But I can't go myself, there's so much to do here at the moment. Professor Elm's Laboratory is in New Bark Town. Would you go and get it for me?" Komouri thought it over, and being curious, accepted. "Sure, Professor Laurel! I'd be glad to go!" Professor Laurel smiled "That's great! When can you leave?" Komouri looked at his PokéGear. "Within the hour, if I hurry. I have to say goodbye to my mother first, though." The Professor understood. "That's fine, Komouri. New Bark Town is far away, be careful. Please return as soon as you can, and call me when you get to Professor Elm's Laboratory." "I will, Professor. Again, thank you!" Komouri was excited now. He now knew where he would start his journey - at New Bark Town. He ran out of the lab, towards his house, and stopped running about halfway there. He pulled out his Poké Ball again, and looked at it. Komouri just thought of a name for Squirtle. "I need to give you a name, Squirtle. I can't just call you Squirtle forever, now can I? And I know the perfect name for you, Squirtle. Ceres." 


	2. Where the Winds of a New Beginning Blow

Chapter 2 - Where the Winds of a New Beginning Blow  
  
  
  
Komouri walked down the old dirt road leading from the lab to most of the homes in the city. Ceres, his Squirtle, walked half a step behind him, turning its small head and watching everything in the town with awe as they went by. Squirtle seemed very happy to be out of its Poké Ball, apparently it hadn't been out recently. Ceres also appeared very young, though Professor Laurel never mentioned anything about Squirtle's age. Komouri smiled as he watched Ceres stare at all the houses and the few stores they passed. Ceres suddenly stopped walking and stared at a store. "Ceres, what are you looking at?" Komouri asked his Pokémon. Ceres was staring at two trainers battling. The two trainers were two that got their Pokémon less than an hour ago. The two trainers were battling with a Totodile and Charmander. Komouri glanced at the battle one more time, before he started walking. Ceres saw him, and started sprinting afterwards. Finally, Ceres and Komouri saw his house. Komouri knew his mom would be awake by now, and he could say goodbye. Once he said goodbye, it was time to leave to New Bark Town and find out what Professor Elm's discovery was. Komouri almost started sprinting towards his house, but was stopped when he realized his Squirtle probably couldn't keep up with him well, so he decided against running. He decided to do the next best thing. "Ceres, it's time to go back to your Poké Ball." Ceres looked sadly at Komouri, it didn't really want to go back yet. "Sorry, Ceres. Return!" Komouri told the Pokémon, and a red beam shot out of the Poké Ball's button, hitting Ceres and absorbing him. Komouri put the Poké Ball on his belt, and started sprinting towards his house. "Don't worry, Ceres. I'll let you out as soon as I get home." Komouri said to Ceres' Poké Ball. Komouri thought about what he had just done. "Why the hell am I talking to a Poké Ball?"  
  
"Mom, I'm home!" Komouri shouted as he walked through the door. He entered the kitchen and saw his mother sitting at the table watching TV. "So, how did it go, Komouri?" Komouri's mother asked him. "It went great, Mom! I picked my first Pokémon, but Professor Laurel wants me to run an errand for him. I have to leave soon." "Which Pokémon did you choose, baby?" His mom inquired. "I'll show you!" Komouri said through a smile. Komouri pulled out his Poké Ball. "Ceres, go!" A crimson beam of light shot out from the Poké Ball, turning into Squirtle. "It's so cute, Komouri!" Komouri's mom stated, as she walked up to the little Pokémon and stopped down to look at it. She stood up and walked over to Komouri, still looking at the small turtle. "So, Komouri" his mother said, changing the subject "what is Professor Laurel's errand? What do you need to do?" "I need to go to New Bark Town and find Professor Elm. Professor Elm has made a new discovery and wants Professor Laurel to see, but the Professor is too busy to go himself. So he asked me to go and find out what Elm wanted to show him." "Komouri, that sounds challenging. But, you should be proud that people trust you enough to rely on you." Komouri nodded. "I am, Mom. I really am proud and grateful that people can rely on me to do important things like this." His mother nodded back to him. "So, when are you leaving?" "As soon as I get my leftover Potion from my room." "Alright, then go get it! You shouldn't make the Professors wait!" Komouri nodded in obedience, and ran up the stairs.  
  
He looked around in his room, the last time he would see it for a long time. He saw his TV sitting on a small table, a large table in the center of the room, and his bed in the corner. he walked to the the corner next to the bed, and accessed his PC. Next to it was a Radio, which he had listened to when he was younger and didn't have a TV. He looked at his bookshelf, full of Pokémon books on tactics, strategies, and raising Pokémon. He turned to the computer screen, and typed in the commands to withdraw his stored item. Next to the computer, his Potion materialized. Komouri took the Potion and put it into the left pocket of his pack. He got up and turned his PC off. He started to go towards the stairs, then saw his Map on the wall. He looked at it and planned the fastest way to New Bark Town, before walking down the stairs. About halfway down, Komouri turned around and ran back up. He pulled the Map off of the wall, rolled it up, and stuffed it into the main pocket of his backpack, before running down the stairs to say goodbye to his mom. "Alright Mom, I'm leaving now." "Okay, baby. When will you be back?" "I'll be back in three days at the most, probably not even that long. If everything goes well, it'll be shorter than that." Komouri took out his Poké Ball and returned Ceres to its Poké Ball. "Alright, baby, Come back soon!" Komouri smiled at her "I will, Mom, I promise! Goodbye!" A moment after finishing that sentence, Komouri turned and walked out the door, to find his way to New Bark Town.  
  
"Here we are, Ceres. The edge of town, and the beginning of our journey." Komouri stated as he stared out at the tall grass that stood between him and New Bark Town. He looked down at Ceres, who stood in a similar state of awe. "I've never left the town before... You haven't either, have you, Ceres?" The tiny turtle lifted its head, and shook its head from side to side. "I didn't think so..." Komouri shook his head slowly, then smiled. "Well, we'll face it all together! Right, Ceres?" The Squirtle nodded "Squirtle! Squirt!" Komouri squatted down next to his Pokémon. "You sure you're ready?" Ceres repeated the nod "Squirtle!" "Alright, then let's go!" Komouri started running into the tall grass, with Squirtle a couple steps behind, attempting to keep up. "Keep up, Ceres! Don't want to be caught by Wild Pokémon, do you?" Ceres agreed, it didn't want to be caught alone with a Wild Pokémon. It tried its utmost to keep up with Komouri, but Komouri had already started to slow down. "Ceres, do you see that?"  
  
The Squirtle looked towards where Komouri was looking, but saw nothing. The turtle shook its head. "It's a Pokémon! I wonder what type..." Komouri pulled out his Pokédex, flipped it open, and pointed it at the Pokémon rustling in the grass. "Pidgey, the tiny bird Pokémon. Common in grassy areas and forests, it is very docile and will chase off enemies by flapping up sand. Average Heigth is one foot, Average Weight is four pounds. Pidgey evolves into Pidgeotto at Level 18." "Pidgey, eh? It's a weaker Pokémon. Ceres, lets get it! Ceres, go!" Komouri pointed at the Pidgey and almost yelled, but stopped himself in fear of scaring the Pidgey. Squirtle ran through the tall grass towards the Pidgey, and Komouri soon lost sight of both in the tall grass. Komouri thought he saw a glimpse of blue, and then he heard a "Squirt!" and what sounded like the Pidgey cawing. Komouri ran with a Poké Ball already at his finger tips, and stopped a few feet from where he saw Ceres. Komouri saw Pidgey fly away quickly, and Squirtle was inside of its shell, hiding. Komouri frowned. "What happened, Ceres?!" The squirtle poked its head out, and smiled sheepishly, and gave a short "Squirtle, Squirt!" Komouri sighed. "You were afraid of the Pidgey? C'mon, Ceres! You need to be tougher than that!" Ceres hid back inside of its shell. Komouri didn't mean to be mean to Squirtle... "Ceres, its alright. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be mean to you. I just want you to be tougher than that! You shouldn't be afraid of a Pidgey!" Komouri looked at Squirtle and shook his head. "Alright, Ceres. Let's just keep going! We need to hurry to get to New Bark Town in time!" Komouri looked at his the Poké Gear on his wrist. "New Bark Town is..." Komouri looked up, and then back at the Gear. "...that way!" Komouri yelled as he pointed in the direction of where New Bark Town was. "We should be there before nightfall, Ceres."  
  
Komouri and Ceres arrived at New Bark Town just before nightfall, just as Komouri had estimated. "This town is as small as Redwood City... maybe even smaller..." Komouri wandered through the town a bit more. "No Pokémon Center, no Poké Mart...this really is a small town...at least Redwood City has a Poké Mart!" Ceres nodded in agreement. Komouri turned in a complete circle, trying to take in all the new sights on the new city. "I think that building is Professor Elm's lab." Komouri looked in the direction of a large, domed shaped building, by far the largest building in the town. "Unless there's some sort of stadium in this town..." Komouri put his hands in his pockets and started walking down the paved streets of New Bark Town. Komouri stopped when he came close to the lab. "Who is that?" Komouri asked to no one in particular. He saw a boy about his own age, with long red hair and black clothes. Komouri saw the boy looking through one of the lab's windows. Komouri walked towards him. "Hey, who're.." Komouri was cut short when the boy shoved him. Komouri fell next to where Ceres was standing. "What are you staring at?" The boy asked Komouri coldly. "I was just wondering..." "Go away and leave me alone!" The boy yelled once more. Komouri pushed himself up and backed away. "Why did you do that?" The red haired boy gave Komouri a murderous glare, and Komouri decided he should stay away. Komouri walked to the lab's door quickly, with his squirtle right next to him. "I wonder what that guy was doing..." Komouri was about to knock on the door, when a boy suddenly opened the door. The boy was wearing a red sweater with a white collar and sleeves, along with yellow shorts that had black stripes on the side. The boy was also wearing a yellow hat backwards on his head, and had a backpack similar to Komouri's. "Thanks Professor Elm!" the boy yelled, before he started sprinting out of town. Komouri wondered who that boy was, and after returning Ceres to its Poké Ball, opened the door.  
  
Inside, four aides were running around performing various tasks from organizing Poké Balls and files, working on computers, and sorting through various Pokémon-related books. Komouri stopped one who was running across the room "Excuse me, but where is Professor Elm?" "Hmm? Who are you?" The aide asked Komouri, givinhg him an odd look. "And why are you here?" "I'm here to find out what Professor Elm's 'great new discovery' is that he told Professor Laurel about." "Oh! You must be Komouri!" the aide exclaimed. "Professor Elm has been waiting for you! Follow me!" The aide quickly turned and walked at a fast pace through the lab. Komouri looked around him at all of the magazines, equipment, and Pokémon inside the lab. There was so much to look at... Komouri looked at some of the Pokémon, and imagined battling with them as he walked. Mankeys, Growlithes, Nidokings, and Beedrills battling floated through his mind, until his fantasy was interuptted. "Professor Elm is in here." the aide pointed towards the door, and then turned around and went back to his work. Komouri shrugged, and opened the door. Inside, were two Poké Balls and Professor Elm, writing some sort of paper. Komouri remembered that Professor Elm was famous for his studies on Pokémon Evolution. 'Could that have anything to do with his discovery?' Komouri thought to himself. "Professor Elm? I'm Komouri from Redwood City, I came to find out what your new discovery is for Professor Laurel." "Komouri? Oh, Komouri! Professor Laurel said many good things about you. I'm sorry, but..umm... I don't really have a discovery." "What?!" Komouri blurted out in surprise. "Why did I come here, then?" "Because Mr. Pokémon has the discovery. He discovered something, and I'm sorry to make you the errand boy, but I would like you to get it." Komouri sighed, and nodded once "Sure, why not?" "Mr. Pokémon's house is here" Professor Elm pointed at a spot on the map. "Alright, Professor Elm. It's about 5 o'clock now, it'll be night soon. I'll probably be back tomorrow. Call Professor Laurel and tell him that I'm getting your discovery, please." "I'll be sure to do that, Komouri. Thank you." Komouri sighed once more, and exited the lab. He sent out Ceres, as he wanted a companion to walk with. "We're on the road, again, Ceres, with another errand to do..." 


End file.
